1st Air Force Wing (Ready Reserve)
Philippines |allegiance= Republic of the Philippines |branch= Philippine Air Force |type= Reserve Air Wing |role= Combat Air Wing |size= 1000+ Reserve Airmen and Airwomen |command_structure= Air Force Reserve Command (AFRC) |garrison= AFRC Building, Villamor Air Base, Pasay City |garrison_label= Air Base |nickname= * 1st Air Wing Reserve * 1st RRAW * RATSG |patron= St. Therese of the Child Jesus |motto= Your Force Provider of Choice in the National Capital Region |battles= |decorations= Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Badge |disbanded= |commander1= BGEN ELIHU A IBAÑEZ (RES) AFPhttp://www.1afwr.webs.com/ |previous commander2= |previous commander3= |notable_commanders= * COL CONSUELO B ESTEPA MNSA (GSC) RES PAF * BGEN ELIHU A IBAÑEZ (RES) AFP * COL REYNALDO C GARCIA RES (GSC) PAF† * COL ROQUE B ABLAN JR RES (GSC) PAF }} The 1st Air Force Wing Reserve (1AFWR), formerly called the 1st Ready Reserve Air Wing (1RRAW) is a combat-support unit under the Air Force Reserve Command (AFRC), Philippine Air Force, and is based in Villamor Air Base in Pasay City. Its headquarters is co-located inside the AFRC building at Villamor Air Base. The wing covers all Air Force reserve units in the National Capital Region. The unit's sister Air Force Reserve Wings in Luzon are the 2nd AFW® that is based in Clark Air Base and covers the entire area of Central Luzon up to the whole of Northern Luzon, and the 3rd AFW® housed inside Fernando Air Base in Batangas and covers the whole Southern Luzon from Cavite towards the Bicol Region. Mission The mission of the 1st AFW® is:http://web.archive.org/web/20120317061358/http://1afwr.webs.com/missionandcapabilities.htm * Provide command guidance and direction to all units under its command. * Provide adequate staff control and supervision to all of its subordinate units. * Prepare plans for the direction of the unit and possible deployment. * Provide reliable and timely intelligence information to all friendly units and air assets. * Determines personnel and materiel requirements for its mobilization plan. Units The following are the units of the 1st Air Force Wing (Ready Reserve): Base Units * Headquarters & Headquarters Squadronhttp://web.archive.org/web/20120318114616/http://1afwr.webs.com/apps/faq/#anchor-49130-1 Line Units * 11th Air Force Group (Ready Reserve) – Caloocan, Malabon, Navotas, Valenzuela, Quezon City, Marikina * 12th Air Force Group (Ready Reserve) – Manila, San Juan, Mandaluyong, Makati, Pasig, Taguig, Pateros * 13th Air Force Group (Ready Reserve) – Pasay, Paranaque, Las Pinas, Muntinlupa Lineage of Commanders The following are the previous and current commander(s) of the 1AFW®:http://web.archive.org/web/20121001025620/http://1afwr.webs.com/unithistory.htm * COL ROQUE B ABLAN JR RES (GSC) PAF * COL ALEJANDRO T ESCANO RES (GSC) PAF * COL ANDREW O NOCON RES (GSC) PAF * COL REYNALDO C GARCIA RES (GSC) PAF† * COL CONSUELO B ESTEPA RES (GSC) MNSA PAF * BGEN ELIHU A YBAÑEZ (RES) AFP Awards and Decorations Campaign Streamers Badges See also * Air Force Reserve Command * 11th Air Force Group (Ready Reserve) * 12th Air Force Group (Ready Reserve) References ;Citations ;Bibliography * Official Page of the 1st AFW(R) * Training Director, Philippine Air Force BCMT Manual, 2003, OA8. Category:Military units and formations of the Philippine Air Force Category:Wings (aviation) Category:Reserve and Auxiliary Units of the Philippine Military